


On Cloud Nine

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Sendak has a shitty day dealing with the rats and is glad to come home to his sweet, sleepy omega.





	On Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/gifts).



> Skyyyyy this took so long for me to write but I finally finished it!! :3 I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Beta'd by the immaculate General Button over in the Shendak Central Discord server!
> 
> Please enjoy~  
> ~Adam

‘A long day’ was pushing the low bar for describing the kind of day Sendak was having. Of course, he didn’t really expect today to be much better than the ones he had been having recently, but was it too much to ask for his pathetic little minions to stay loyal to him? His terms were, of course, very easy to follow and undemanding. Don’t screw Sendak over, and you get to live. Disobedience, of course, gave the converse, most usually by Sendak’s own hand. Seeing a man take matters into his hands drove the point home to the others, too. So it really was a win-win situation.

At least, it  _ would be _ , if the bitch who’d betrayed Sendak hadn’t been important. It would have been even better if the information his rat had been fencing wasn’t sensitive, but then Sendak wouldn’t have had to go to the lengths he did. He was thankful for the near black tint on his Genesis, though he knew that the blood on his shirt wouldn’t phase the police that patrolled the neighborhood. They were on his payroll, after all.

As he pulled up the driveway and into his garage, Sendak already felt himself relaxing. Home had that effect on him. It was his sanctuary, a place where he could ignore his duties long enough for a meal or a nap. But the Galra knew that it wasn’t just little details like those that really made him eager to come home every day.

The scent hit him as soon as he was through the door that connected the garage to the kitchen. Light and floral, like jasmine after a summer rain, it was a scent that did wonderful things to the mafioso. Breathing deeply, he shut and locked the door, removing his bloody blazer and button-up and dropping them in a clothes hamper he kept by the garage door for just such an occasion.

As much as Sendak wanted to go straight to that scent, he knew he really should wash off the blood that had soaked down to his fur. It would be a true sin to let his sweet omega come into contact with the remains of a traitor like the one he’d dealt with today. Shiro was a gem, after all; his little pearl, hidden away from prying, jealous eyes.

Sendak closed his eyes, knowing the layout of the house by memory. As he drew closer to the master bath, the scent grew stronger and stronger, laced with something sweet that he didn’t quite recognize. It wasn’t the scent of another, of course. Only thoroughly vetted betas were allowed to care for the property and home. It was almost like the mouth watering scent of his omega’s arousal, enough so that Sendak wrote it off as just that as he strolled into the bathroom..

No time was wasted as Sendak stripped from the rest of his clothes, quickly moving into the shower. He could hear the soft snoring of his omega in their bedroom and wanted to slip into that bed with his beloved as soon as possible. It was rare that he was able to have catch Shiro napping, and he was eager to take advantage of the situation.

Two rounds of shampoo managed to remove all of the blood from Sendak’s fur, and a round of conditioner ensured Sendak that, as soon as he was dry, his omega would have something soft to cling to and nuzzle. It took several minutes after he got out of the water for the Alpha to feel that he was suitably dry enough for cuddling; he didn’t dare use the blow dryer for fear of waking his mate early.

As he stepped into the bedroom, Sendak couldn’t help but stop and smile at the sight on the bed. Shiro had made a nest a couple days ago and was lying amidst the blankets and pillows that had started coming loose. He looked like an angel, the soft fluff of his hair fanned out in places and sticking to his skin in others, mouth hanging open just the slightest bit to let his snores out, and a little dark spot on the pillow under his head around his mouth where he’d drooled all over it. Simply celestial.

Sendak slid onto the bed as gently as he could manage, slotting up behind his human lover and running a hand beneath the covers to draw Shiro tight against his chest. The omega let out an unhappy little noise as his position was disturbed, snuggling back against his lover with a little hum. It took a teasing little flick from Sendak’s hand against his chest to get Shiro into the wake-up phase, but the omega smiled as he stretched out and blinked awake.

“Sendak..? You’re home early. I was going to have dinner ready when you got home.”

“How thoughtful of you, omega mine. I might let you make good on that later, but, for now, let’s relax.” Sendak pressed a soft kiss to the mate mark on Shiro’s shoulder, a testament to his sway over the omega. Beneath a patch of fur that hadn’t quite grown out to match the rest sat a matching mark, one that he cherished and coveted like a miser to a precious gold coin. The pair of marks were their promise to one another, after all, one that neither was very inclined to break.

It wasn’t long into their little time of relaxation before Shiro rolled himself over, fitting up against Sendak and pressing soft kisses to his neck, coaxing the Alpha to release his scent. The soft jasmine of the omega and the rich sandalwood of the Alpha mixed between and around them, giving Shiro shivers and bringing a smile to his face. The content of his lover encouraged Sendak to lower his hands, letting them play over his love’s hips and bring them closer together.

Shiro shivered, pressing his lips further up the Alpha’s neck to his jaw and burying his nose in the fur before taking a deep breath. Sendak knew he was both enjoying himself and looking for the scent of anyone else, specifically any other omegas. Shiro drew back, looked slightly miffed.

“You took a shower without me. You could have woken me up, you know.”

Sendak trailed kisses over his love’s cheeks, unable to hold back a small chuckle. “I know, mate-mine. But you were sleeping so soundly and I was covered in blood. I didn’t want that to be your first look at me after work today.”

A hum was the only response given before Shiro rolled them over, making Sendak settle on his back so that Shiro could straddle him. The Alpha hummed softly and gripped his omega’s hips, rubbing the pads of his thumbs into the hollows of Shiro’s pelvis to draw out a long whine.

“Sendak, you know I don’t care if you’re bloody as long as it isn’t yours. I knew what you did when we marked each other, so why do you think I can’t handle seeing you with some idiot’s fluids all over you?”

The Alpha let out a loud laugh at that, drawing Shiro in for a long kiss to quiet him. He hummed appreciatively as Shiro ground their hips together, dragging his nails over the soft skin beneath his fingers. He relished the soft gasp that it earned him, using the opening to press his tongue into Shiro’s mouth possessively.

The omega whined around the intrusion, grinding down again before shifting his hips and reaching down to push his underwear off. Sendak helped eagerly, taking both of their half-hard erections into his hand as soon as Shiro’s underwear were tossed aside. His other hand smoothed back for his fingers to press insistently between Shiro’s cheeks. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he felt how slick the omega already was for him.

Sendak pressed his fingers inside slowly, satisfied t find that Shiro was still soft and pliant from their play that morning before the alpha left for work. Shiro let out a long moan as thick fingers worked him open, his eyes fluttering shut. The two reveled in the delicious drag of the pads of Sendak’s finger against the slick dripping insides of the omega’s hole.

Impatience seemed to be Shiro’s dominating trait tonight, though, as he quickly began to squirm and grind against the fingers sheathed inside him, his mouth dropping open to spill out filthy, wanton noises and pleas for more. And what kind of cruel alpha would refuse such sweet begging?

Shiro let out a whine and huff as the alpha slipped his fingers out, but Sendak pulled him down into a rough kiss to shut him up, using his slick-soaked hand to lube his cock before guiding Shiro down onto it. The omega moaned into his alpha’s mouth as he was stretched wider than fingers could stretch him, enraptured by the slight sting of his muscles straining to accommodate his mate. His ass settled snugly against Sendak’s hips, and the alpha ground into him to draw out a long, shuttering keen.

Sendak chuckled softly, letting his hips move slowly as Shiro rolled down. The omega slowly began to set the pace, both hands braced against his alpha’s chest as he turned himself to putty working on Sendak’s cock. The alpha chuckled when it quickly became apparent that his mate wasn’t going to be able to move on his own for very long. He loved seeing Shiro like this, mouth yawned open as he moaned, drool running down his chin and neck and eyes crossed. Seeing him like this with barely a few touches and some grinding was even better. It showed just how much his sweet omega missed him through the day.

They continued lazily, Sendak’s hips pushing up when Shiro’s hips failed him. His finger’s found purchase on soft hips, and he used his new grip to hold Shiro tight against him as he began to move more insistently. He watched with decided satisfaction as Shiro’s eyes began to flutter, no doubt because of the way Sendak’s cock was pressing insistently against the omega’s prostate. Sendak let out a hum of appreciation, raising his free hand to caress Shiro’s cheek and press his thumb into his lover’s open mouth.

“Mm, don’t you look beautiful, darling. Little tears running down your cheeks, your pretty mouth wide open dripping spit, and your cock twitching every time I  _ grind up _ .” Sendak rolled his hips roughly to emphasize his words and Shiro let out another whine. “What a pretty sound. Gunna flip you over now, Shiro.”

The omega barely had time to take hold of Sendak’s arm before he was being flipped and pressed into the sheets, his larger lover looming over him. Sendak kissed Shiro deeply as he began to move.

The alpha wasted no time in bringing them up from the slow pace they’d set into something more base, the force of each thrust forcing Shiro deeper into the bed. The human let out deep, throaty sounds as he was pounded, one hand grasping at the sheets while the other went between them to stroke his dick in time with his mate’s thrusts. Sendak let out his own guttural sounds in response, removing his hand from the omega’s mouth to hoist up pale thighs and effectively bend Shiro in half. The alpha’s knot caught with every nigh-frantic thrust, threatening to catch but never sticking.

Both could tell they were close, chasing their orgasms in tandem. Shiro’s release struck first, racking through him like thunder and making his body tighten as he came across his own stomach. Sendak let out a bellow, hands shifting to let Shiro’s legs fall against the Galra’s shoulders so that he could hold hips instead. His knot stuck, having been buried deep when Shiro’s body tensed, and he growled possessively as he filled his mate with shot after shot of his seed.  _ Maybe _ , he thought absently,  _ it will take this time. _

Several long, quiet minutes passed, the only sound between them being two sets of laboured breath as they waited for Sendak’s knot to deflate. When they could finally separate, Sendak slowly removed himself and leaned in, nuzzling over his mate to better spread the scent of their coupling. He didn’t mind that Shiro’s cum smeared through his fur when their chests and stomachs came together, relishing the thought that he would have more of his omega’s scent on them. Shiro chuckled, content to bask in his alpha’s affection a little longer before they would need to get up and eat.

For now, everything was rosy and golden, wrapped in each other’s scent and warmth and the soft blankets that Shiro had built their nest out of. They were on Cloud Nine, with no chance of falling to the cruel ground below so long as they clung to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
